Lunatic Asylum
by Last-Summoner
Summary: A collection of short stories in different styles. Giriko/Justin, yaoi.
1. Day of the Doom

_**A/N: **Hello, hello! I'm soooo glad I'm able to post again^___^First of all, I wanna say **one more thank you to all my readers!!!** Please leave more reviews, it's so interesting to read them)) Second, here I come with a collection of short stories in different styles about Giriko/Justin! I worked a lot on this project, and it's gonna be my first story with a hell lot of chapters)) Please enjoy) And the third, the most important thing. **I'm currently looking for an English-speaking beta to check on my grammar mistakes, 'cause, you know, a human is a lot better then a dictionary! I don't really know about "find yourself a beta" system in here, so please, write me if you're interested))) Domo arigato!  
**_

Day of the doom.

It was really cold at the Brew Island, all covered with snow and blowing over by the cold winter winds. The only way one can warm himself there was to move and don't stop. So both of them did, warming themselves with sharp and quick fighting moves. It continued long enough to make them lost their breath, and they caught the air, breathing heavily and hungrily. Suddenly one of them stopped.

- Giriko! I wanted to tell you something, since our last meeting! - Spoke in his loud, young voice Deathscythe Justin Law. Giriko stopped too, panting, and watched Justin carefully as he spoke:

- I...

His voice was suddenly covered with shooting sounds. Giriko raised his head up to the sky - from a cliff above Arachnophobia soldiers were shooting at his enemy from long threatening riffles. Justin was a perfect target, dressed in his usual black and grey that contrasted so strongly with snow around them. Justin twitched as the bullets made a few more little, almost invisible holes in the snow besides him. Giriko groaned and yelled:

- Stop! Stop it!

He ran to Justin, waving his hands to soldiers like mad. He stood in front of the priest and yelled again, his voice cracking at the highest notes:

- Shit, I said stop shooting! Stop the fucking shooting!

He was interrupted by another series of quick shots, and his last word hung up in the icy metallic air. Then he slowly fell on his knees into the snow. Up on the cliff edge, Arachnophobia soldiers at last stopped to shoot. They gathered to watch their leader shot in the snow, they talked loudly and frightfully, one of them dropped his riffle and ran down to report about the accident.

Justin could hear how snow squeaked under his steps as he ran to his enemy. He caught Giriko and held him from falling into snow. At the first sight everything seemed just fine.

But then, as he turned nearly senseless engineer to himself, he noticed a vividly red gout running on his stomach. Giriko coughed painfully. Justin sharply pulled the earphone's wires, taking them away. The silence around was disturbing, but not complete. He heard fragments of soldiers' emotional speech, and the air ringing tensely, and Giriko's breath, sharp and hard. Engineer's lips twitched, and Justin leaned closer to listen, although he could hear everything clearly.

- You... Got that earphones out... for me at least, huh?

And a hoarse cracked laughter. He coughed again and turned away to spit out blood. At the white glowing snow it bloomed with wild vividness. Giriko sat up heavily; Justin helped him, holding him by shoulders.

- What did you... want to tell me?...

- Ah, Giriko-san... I'm sorry, it's all my fault...

Giriko grabbed Justin's robe's collar and yanked him down to his face.

- Stop fooling around... What the hell did you want to tell me, you... damn priest?...

Justin was silent for a moment or two, collecting his strength to say what he wanted to say. He wished he was mute, as his earphones were, first time for hell how long.

- I can't be with you, - He said at last. He embraced Giriko and looked into evil amber of his eyes.

- I talked to my God. He won't forgive me if I leave him now and go with his enemy. He... He needs me, he needs my help, I have to protect the world from Arachnophobia and from resurrected Demon God... I can't go with you...

Giriko coughed painfully, trying not to break the eye contact with his opponent. Justin gently held him, waiting for Giriko to regain his ability to talk.

- You... you son of a bitch... you brought me to the point when I agreed to leave Arachnophobia for you!... To leave my sister, damn it! And now you say you can't be with me?!...

- I-I told you, you could have join our side, God will forgive you, Giriko-san!

- Don't you tell me about forgiveness!... - Yelled Giriko, and immediately bent in half, coughing blood on pure white snow. Justin held him as he groaned hoarsely from pain.

- You noisy priest bastard... I thought we'll leave our sides, leave this war, and just live aside from all of this... I never thought I can leave war... the only meaning of my life... For someone like you!

Law's lips trembled. Giriko looked at him defiance and wickedly, with a thin trail of blood coming down from the corner of his mouth, with big vivid gout blossoming on his stomach, and the world blurred before Justin's eyes as they filled with salt water of despair.

- Giriko-san... I'm so sorry... I'll do everything for you, you know!

Giriko tightened his grip on priest's robe.

- Then leave that fucking Shibusen and let's run away! Don't you value this damn sacrifice peace of shit of mine?

- Giriko-san... I... Please, don't make me choose between two most important things...

- Then go to hell, - Roughly interrupted him Giriko, again turning away to cough away blood and trying to repress vomiting inclination. He moaned through gritted teeth, pressed his hand to his stomach and bent, tucking his head into the snow. Justin took his face in both hands and lifted his head, murmuring useless and desperate things like "look at me!" and "Giriko-san, can you hear me?" and some other things he didn't care to remember. He almost wished he didn't believe in God, so he and this man that was suffering from eternal bleeding in his arms could leave everything they had and just live together without all this battles and wars and violence and blood. He hummed a prayer nervously to himself as he held Giriko's head so he won't choke himself with his own blood.

- Back, step back from Giriko-sama! - A hysterical voice thrilled through the tense air, and Justin sharply raised his head to see a group of soldiers, probably the same that shot him from the cliff, running clumsily through the snow. Riffles in their hands glowed with threatening black.

- Step away, or we'll shoot you right there! - Yelled one of the soldiers, as a half of a dozen riffles directed at Justin. He slowly let Giriko from his embrace, carefully laying him on the ground, and uncertainly stepped a few meters back, looking only on his blooded opponent, and his opponent looked only at him. Even when a couple of soldiers pounced to Giriko with stretcher, when he was lifted and put on that stretcher, Giriko and Justin didn't break their permanent bound. As the stretchers were lifted by the men, one bent to Giriko and asked, quietly, but still possible to hear:

- What should we do about him?

The soldier nodded in Justin's direction. Giriko didn't break the eye contact as he listened. Justin was almost hypnotized, as he looked into evil deep of Giriko's eyes, a cracked darkness of his pupils, sharply moving his glance lower to his sharp bristly chin and his wet, bloody red lips, only to move again to his eyes with more despair and meet just the sullen pain there.

Giriko's lips twitched:

- Shoot him down.

Soldier spoke uncertainly:

- A-are you sure, Giriko-sama? You didn't want us to shoot before this accident...

- I said kill that bastard! Don't let him escape!

Locks of the riffles clanged as all the soldiers pointed their guns at Justin. Justin still stared at Giriko when one of soldiers barked out order. His lips moved, as the silent words escaped his mouth. Giriko snorted.

- You know I can't do lip reading, coward bastard.


	2. Nosurrender whiskey bar

"No/surrender whiskey bar"

That bar was never closed. In the daytime, with a few sleepy customers hanging ghostly above the tables, or in the nighttime, with noise and drunk fights and all scum from the whole city stuck in there. It wasn't like Giriko was their habitué. He just knew that he can go there every time he wants to drink and then beat someone half to death.

The bar was dark, dirty and full of noisy drunken people. Usually it was really impossible to get a sit at the corner table in that time of night, but Giriko had just enough ambition and rough physical strength to get it. He ordered some whiskey and immediately drunk it in one gulp. He swore with satisfaction and leaned back in the leather sofa. Even a finest dinner with Arachne couldn't be compared to the atmosphere he got in the bar - as the dirty yelling mixed with deafening music pricked his ears and whiskey mixed with something not very health-giving made him vertigo.

A slim tall man dressed in striking clothes walked to his table and bent to Giriko:

- Everything's fine? Do you want something else? Another drink? Maybe a girl?

Giriko scratched his chin. He snapped his fingers, and his glass was immediately filled again. He drank.

- Well... I'd like to spent time with someone... But it must be a special someone, you know, huh?

A man nodded:

- I understand... Whom would you like to see as your companion? I know a very pretty girl...

- No, lemme tell you what I want.

A man bent over to let Giriko whisper in his ear. Then he left. Giriko filled his glass and emptied it a couple of times, waiting for his so called companion (he preferred another word to call it, but in the end it wasn't a question of terminology). He ordered a bottle of champagne and one more glass.

At last to his table came a young handsome man, with short blond hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in black shirt and grey narrow pants. Giriko looked over him, chuckled and patted the leather sofa besides him, ordering the other to sit. So the blonde did.

- So that's the best they got?

- I'm sorry if I don't fit you, - Said the man, staring at his feet. Giriko grinned.

- Polite, huh? You're beginner at it, aren't ya? Good. Have a drink.

The blonde filled their glasses, whiskey for Giriko, champagne for himself. Giriko emptied his drink in a few gulps. The man, or better to be said, the youth, held his glass hesitatingly. Giriko chuckled again, his hand slowly made its way on the younger man's waist. He attracted blonde to himself and looked over him evaluating once more.

- What was your name again? Forget it. Now your name's Justin. Better have a drink, 'cause it's gonna be a long night and I wanna go really wild with you.

_**A/N: **__I don't really know why I like whiskey so much. Everyone in all my fics drinks whiskey. But don't worry, in my next fic I'm gonna give Giriko only cheap beer))_


	3. Opium Eater

**A/N: Finally update!)) **And finally I wrote this down. I didn't write for so long that I'm so happy I made this up. To be continued))

**Opium-eater.**

"Come with me. I'll take good care of you. Yeah, take good care, huh... We gonna run away. From your bloody God, and from your bloody students, those nasty useless kids that never really wanted to save anyone but themselves... We people are all like that, you know... Selfish. But I'll tell you what's the difference between us - I do understand just how humane I am, and you don't. You hide under the mask of sanity. It suits you, I won't deny. Oh shit, those kids aren't your students...

Ma-an, I'm starting to become sentimental, what the fuck?! Ha-hah! Just like you, little ass-kisser. You know, in battle you're making that nasty tough face, but don't you even try to fool me. You're not my league. You're so secretive... No wonder you always carry those earphones to stick in your ears. Noisy bastard, you're just hiding your _inferiority complex_. But don't you worry - its okay with me. Everything is okay with me as long as you belong to me, yes, belong to me like a fucking thing. I'm not one of them truthful over-honestly bastards that like everything on its places and as it really is. All I need to know and all you need to know and accept that your place is near me. Oh crap, I have only one sofa...

Well, we gonna sleep on the floor together then. It's okay with me either.

I want you, have you noticed? You're something I never had. Something like you - that's a rare thing! You aren't the same as that dirty girls, as those drunken men that wanted to fight jus' because that didn't have anything else to do, as Arachne's goons... You're special, you turn me on with your eyes. I can't see the goons' eyes behind those masks... But your eyes... You know, they're pure insanity, insanity itself, the insanity of religion, insanity of faith, insanity of blind devotion... I'm insane, you're insane. Together we gonna be perfect! And I won't ask you if I take you away with me, 'cause I care for nothing. I'm going to do it pretty soon anyway, so better prepare yourself. If you don't want me, though you love the whole fucking world, better prepare yourself, 'cause I care not. But even if you won't be prepared and fight me as if I'm a dirty heretic - it's okay, 'cause everything is okay with me. We gonna opiate from dawn till dawn, and drift in my insane dreams, I'll show you just how good it is to be humane, Justin Law...".

- GI...

"Gonna opiate...".

- gIRiKo-SAmA!...

"From dawn till dawn...".

- GIRikO-SaMa!...

That nasty noise like if their castle had been bombed interrupted Giriko in his abstract thoughts, he found an empty bottle lying near his sofa and threw it in the door.

- Shut the fuck up!

Noise stopped. Giriko tried to return to the thick line of his thoughts, but failed, and helplessly fell into the darkness, loosing his senses completely.

---

- Arachne-sama!

Arachne looked down at the servant.

- What happened?

- Giriko-sama is high again. He managed to get some opium.

Arachne sighed heavily.

- Oh, he still has that awful habit…

- Arachne-sama, he was talking to himself. About some man named Justin.

- I see… you can go.

Servant bowed and hurried from the Spider Queen's room. Arachne hid a smile behind her fan.

- Justin, huh? – She murmured, - my little brother, you have an awful habits and awful tastes.


	4. Desires

_A/N: This time I tried to do **Justin's POV.** Hope he is IC._

_Desires. _

See? This is my hand. I'm holding out my hand to you, so you can see there's no weapon in it. Take my hand in yours. Let me just for once feel your touch. This will never happen again, I promise. We're enemies. I've swore to my God I'll have you killed or get myself killed in fight. So take my hand and hold it while we're still able to breath.

Do you feel? It's my warmth. I'm offering my fire to you. Take off your glove, share your flame of hate with me, I allow you. And you, allow me to share with you in turn, because it's no use to keep it all inside.

See? That's how the touch is felt. It's like giving and taking, like emptying one and filling another. It's like explaining something that can't be told, don't you find my motives understandable? If you don't like to be touched, and you don't, I know, I won't do this anymore. No, your hand still holds mine. Sinful, just how sinful your look is, heretic. Your soul is shivering like a water surface. Don't look at me with those eyes. Don't hold my waist like you're holding, don't twist my wrists, it hurts, and I won't run. I don't want to be touched like that, but I guess it's the only way you can touch another human, so I'll just ask you not to do it and accept when you don't listen to me.

You must know, I accept you fully. Accept your violence that burns my skin as your eyes follow me. Accept your sinfulness, as your touch is felt on my body. And I'll allow you everything, just to keep you near as long as I can, that's how I'll show you your importance. You're important for me, that's why I accept you just as you are, because I won't change you.

I don't wish you'll belong to me as much as you wish everything for you. I don't want to claim you as much as you want to own me, like you want to own everything you liked. I just wish I can be with you until the end will start and we'll have to remember our duties.

It hurts when you kiss me; you bring pain and destruction to anything you touch. It hurts when you pull my head back by the hair to bite my neck, and I'm thinking about the way to hide the bruise that will appear on my skin tomorrow. It hurts when you roughly push me on the ground. And it's going to hurt more at your every move. But I forgive you, though I know you don't need my forgiveness. Because there's something that can't be told and understood, and touch and permission to touch is the only way to show it.

Heretic, my heretic, just how sinful you are. Next day I'm hiding bloody marks you left on my body, and it's hard to walk. My whole body aches, but my soul aches more. Because I know too well that I won't change you, though this is my soul deepest desire.

Our desires, my heretic, can't be explained by the words. Sometimes, just like in our case, it can only be felt with the touch. My desire is to save you. And your?


End file.
